


Irenic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [772]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The next morning and the FBI is dealt with.





	Irenic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/12/2001 for the word [irenic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/12/irenic).
> 
> irenic  
> tending to promote peace or reconciliation;peaceful or conciliatory.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), and [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Irenic

Finally, the sun brightened the day. Tony, Gibbs, and Penny were all up and ready to deal with the Peruvians. Gibbs had his standard two cups of coffee while Tony and Penny ate breakfast.

Before they left for the holding cell the Peruvians were in and the rest of the Toga warriors, Tony called Ducky. He had a feeling Ducky's irenic nature would be extremely helpful today in making sure things were handled diplomatically and hopefully with no bloodshed. He wished he could pawn off explaining to Penny that she had to go back to Ducky as well.

Alas, he knew that would be asking too much. Arriving at the holding cells, Tony was unsurprised to find that the Peruvians had attempted to escape. The FBI was in an uproar because the Peruvians were no longer in their cells.

Tony looked at Penny. “Are your people still containing them?”

Penny nodded.

“Great. Lead the way. Then we can sort out what the FBI needs from them before sending them on their way.”

Fornell sputtered. “We can’t just let them go.”

“You can’t even hold them.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Fornell, as if to say what are you going to do about it.

Fornell glared, but couldn’t disagree.

Once they arrived, Tony waved at Fornell for him to go ahead with his interrogation. Unsurprisingly, nothing new came out of the interrogation. The FBI didn’t really have anything on them except for attempted murder and defacing of property. 

They were trying to figure out how to pin them on a longer sentence when Ducky spoke up, “It seems to me that Penny and her compatriots have a larger claim on them than we do. They murdered at least 20 of their people if not more. Perhaps it would be best to let them take the Peruvians and deal with them.”

Fornell eyed the Toga warriors, “What kind of punishment would be dealt to them if they went with you?”

“In the past, such a crime would be met with life in prison with only enough magic to stay alive, death, or banishment with only enough magic to stay alive. However, we have a new ruler now and I don’t know how she will choose to handle them.” Penny pointed out.

“Would we be allowed to attend the trial?” Fornell questioned. He didn’t want to let the Peruvians go, if they ended up not being punished well.

“I’m afraid not. Only those of the kingdom are allowed. Do not worry though. They will be dealt with in a manner suiting their crime. They did murder most of the royal family, after all.” Penny assured.

Fornell grumbled, but in truth there was nothing he could do. The Peruvians were already in their custody and had already proven capable of escaping the FBI cells. “We’re done here.” Fornell ordered and the rest of the FBI agents headed out leaving behind the NCIS agents, Peruvians, and Toga warriors.

Fornell would make sure that this whole case was swept under the rug. There were some things that should just not be made public knowledge. Fortunately, the majority of the FBI agents involved were ones he trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
